Alpha, Beta, Omega
by ShiTiger
Summary: Alpha, Beta, Omega. What would the world of Darkwing Duck be like in this universe? Plenty of slash couples. Omega Darkwing, naturally!
1. Omega

**S**ummary for this set of fics: Set in an Alpha, Beta, Omega universe. I've been hooked on these types of fics for a while, so I thought I'd write some for the Darkwing Duck series. Omega Darkwing, naturally. Slash couples.

_Chapter 1 summary: Set during the episode "The Steerminator." Minor changes: Drake didn't break his legs, and has no idea that Taurus Bulba has returned._

* * *

**Ch 1: Omega**

Taurus Bulba would barely have noticed the little duck on a regular day. Other than being his target's adopted father, he was just another alpha without a mate. As an alpha himself, obviously, Bulba would have no interest in the shorter male, other than as the perfect bate.

Darkwing Duck would, no doubt, be distraught to learn that Gosalyn's father had been kidnapped. The arrogant fowl would rush to the rescue, only to fall victim to his deadly trap. Then he would take care of the annoying little duckling... perhaps he would adopt her following the tragic death of both her hero and her father. A girl with that much spunk would certainly turn out to be an alpha or an omega, though he was betting on the former.

That was the plan until the bull dragged the unconscious form of Drake Mallard out of the rain and into the cave beneath the waterfall. As he leaned down to check the ropes around the duck's limp wrists, a strangely enticing scent caught his attention. It was nearly hidden beneath the offending odor of the other alpha male. Curious.

Taurus Bulba pulled the petite drake closer, pressing his flared nostrils against the other man's neck. Sweet... with the hint of peaches and spice. He trailed his fingers up the bird's delicate throat to caress his ivory-feathered cheek. Well now, it seemed that Gosalyn's father was a little sheep in wolf's clothing. An unmated omega of his age was nearly unheard of, especially one who managed to own a home, keep a job, and adopt a child... all without being discovered. Fascinating.

Another whiff of the duck's intermingling scents, alpha and omega, brought a familiar face to the forefront of his mind. The bull's eyes trailed over the other man's body, taking in the similarities. A grin split over his face even as he held back the triumphant laugh that would surely wake his prey.

"You certainly are an interesting omega, Drake Mallard. Or should I say... Darkwing Duck. I look forward to taming you. After all, you have been playing this dangerous game for far too long."

Hefting the omega gently into his arms, bridal-style, the bull searched for a more comfortable place to set his future mate.

* * *

Note: I've been debating writing a fic about these two since I saw Darkwing kiss Taurus Bulba in "The Steerminator" episode. Good thing I've been hooked on Alpha Hannibal x Omega Will fics (TV series: Hannibal")


	2. Shorts

**Summary: Shorts set in the universe of: Alpha, Beta, Omega**

* * *

_**Short 1: B is for Beta Reggie Bushroot**_

Reginald Bushroot was a beta. As such, he knew that he had no chance of wooing and marrying the lovely Rhoda Dendron.

At his age, Bushroot was nothing more than a balding spinster, something that Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson didn't hesitate to remind him of at every available opportunity. A male beta, the lowest on the totem pole of life. At the top, the rare omegas: males and females capable of bearing children. For all their status, their rights were still severely limited. By early adulthood, they were normally mated and ready to be bred. Rhoda was one of the few omegas to survive the death of her alpha mate, and one of the even fewer to be given permission to put her brilliant mind to good use with an actual career.

Unless a miracle happened, he would never have a chance to be with her.

* * *

_Note: Before you ask, though it should be obvious, I totally ship alpha Liquidator x beta Bushroot. _

* * *

**Short 2: An Omega from the Negaverse**

If anyone in St. Canard were to hazard a guess, they'd say that Negaduck was an alpha. A violent, dangerous, unmated alpha. They'd be wrong. He was actually an omega who, shockingly enough, was mated to a beta back in the Negaverse.

Megavolt shivered as the yellow-suited duck glared his way, before going back to counting the bag of money at his feet. Even the omega's scent was deceiving. It was heavy and commanding, with just a hint of fertility brushing the surface.

The alpha rat wasn't sure if he ever wanted to visit the Negaverse. It was, according to Negaduck, an alternate dimension where the omegas ruled with their normally beta mates. The alphas, like himself, were prized simply for their ability to sire children. According to Negaduck, they were too gentle to have any other purpose.

It was Bushroot, their lone beta group member, who had posed the delicate question of the identity of the beta that Negaduck was mated to. The dangerous villain had been in a sharing mood, for he had answered, "Launchpad." Nothing else, just "Launchpad."

Despite popular opinion, the Fearsome Four were not just idiots who followed Negaduck's every order. They might have a few screws loose, but that didn't mean they couldn't put 2 and 2 together. It was very possible, not that any of them had a death wish just to confirm their suspicions, that Negaduck was Darkwing Duck's alter ego. Which meant that they were actually working for an evil Darkwing Duck. Megavolt tried not to think about it too much. The idea threatened to overload his circuits every time.

Wait... did this mean that Darkwing Duck was really an omega? He certainly smelled like an alpha, but the thought of the masked mallard brought to mind a spicy/sweet scent that tickled Elmo Sputterspark's nearly-fried memories. If only he could... wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh right, LIGHTBULBS!

* * *

_Note: Am I the only one who thinks Darkwing wears eyeshadow? His eyelids are white when he's Drake Mallard, and violet when he's Darkwing Duck. And due to the location of the color, it is definitely not part of the mask._


	3. The New Fearsome Five

**Ch 3: The New Fearsome Five **

_Summary: AU ficlet. In a world where alpha Megavolt leads the Fearsome Five. But instead of Negaduck, his fifth member is a sexy teleporting thief who also happens to be his omega. _

* * *

"We're back!" Bushroot announced, stepping into the warehouse with a large bag slung over one shoulder. Liquidator and Quackjack followed closely behind him, both visibly amused.

Megavolt eyed the bag as it twisted and turned in the plant-duck's grip. "You're sure this is him?"

All four super-villains looked up as a puff of violet smoke appeared above the grand chair the electrical-rodent was lounging in. A slim duck dropped into their leader's lap, purring with delight as the rat wrapped an arm around his waist.

"This is who, dearest?" the avian asked. Clad in violet silk and black leather, the masked omega nuzzled his bill under the alpha's chin, dark eyes filled with anticipation.

Megavolt gestured for his pack to open the bag, which they did gladly. All eyes were on the petite duck struggling to free himself from the ropes and gag they'd tied him up with. The newcomer's eyes widened at the sight of Megavolt and his lover.

"What do you think, my omega?" Megavolt smirked as his lover fled his lap to get closer to their guest. Ivory fingers plucked the large-brimmed hat from the other duck's head, before slipping it onto his own. The cape followed, though he had to hold it in place at the shoulders.

"Tell me, darling... would I look good in a cape?" The thief twirled, showing off his toned body.

"You'd look delicious in anything, my beautiful mate," Megavolt promised, raking his eyes over his lover's form.

The captured duck continued to struggle against his bonds. He let out a loud gasp when the thief leaned down to pull the gag out of his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing? I, Darkwing Duck, will defeat you dastardly villains!" the petite fowl announced, glaring at the Fearsome Five.

"Does everyone in your dimension walk around without pants?" Megavolt wondered aloud. His question generated a great deal of laughter from his subordinates.

"How cute! You must be my goody-goody little counterpart," the omega duck gushed, squeezing the smaller avian's cheeks roughly.

"It can't be. Darkwing Duck would never be evil – well, okay, so there is Negaduck... but other than that, Darkwing Duck would never be evil!"

"Evil is such a strong word. We prefer the term 'liberated.' After all, society isn't exactly welcoming to mutants, little Darkwing Duck," Megavolt informed him. Unbeknownst to the obvious do-gooder, the rat would never harm any of his mate's counterparts. It just wasn't done.

"Mutants? You're a mutant?" Darkwing Duck turned his attention to his taller double, noting the slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Of course I am. I'm a teleporter. All the best thieves are, you know," the masked mutant insisted, dropping the cape to the ground. Turning away, his hips swayed enticingly as he crossed the room and regained his seat in his alpha's waiting lap.

Darkwing Duck watched as the pair shared a tender kiss, before fixing their combined gaze on him. He couldn't help but shiver. What could they possibly want from him?

* * *

_Note: Cliffhanger! Just a little short from this universe._


	4. Desire

**Desire**

**(Episode: Extinct Possibility)**

_Summary: Johnny T-rex is released from amber and shrunken to the size of a regular person, so he's a little shorter than Launchpad. Kinda switches between their POVs._

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Darkmeat Duck. I must say that you're looking just as chewable as when we last met."

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in jail, you'd better get used to steak. You can't eat sentient people," Darkwing shot back, refusing to back down to the prehistoric creature before him. Even shrunken to a regular size, Johnny T still managed to tower over him.

"So I've been told. You should know that I've never been very good at following the rules." The dinosaur grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

The caped crusader inwardly cursed SHUSH for putting him in charge of the beast. Just because he was now on the payroll, and they knew his secret identity, did not give them a right to... Darkwing flinched back as the T-rex drew in a deep breath, his nose far too close to the duck's soft white throat for comfort.

"Say... you smell different now. Kinda sweet, like a girl I used to know," Johnny T announced, eyeing the petite bird.

Oh boy. Darkwing knew he should have taken the time to re-spray his clothes with alpha pheromones, but things had just been so busy lately. Now he was going to have to deal with the dino treating him like a weakling for being an omega.

"That is because our highly advanced society is made up of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas," the duck stated, leaning away from the suddenly curious T-rex.

"Not sure what those are, sweetling, but I'm getting a different kind of hunger for you-if you know what I mean," Johnny purred, throwing an arm around the violet-clad duck.

"A different kind of... Oh no, that is definitely not happening." Darkwing slipped out from under the beast's arm before he could stop him.

* * *

The tyrannosaurus rex studied the duck for a long moment, taking in his prey's obvious discomfort. Johnny was many things, but not a rapist. The little bird wasn't going to just give in to his advances unless he got something in return.

The dinosaur took a step back to give the avian a bit of space. As expected, the little creature relaxed slightly.

"I may be a thug, but I'm not a monster. I am the last of my kind, but I still have needs," Johnny T. explained.

"If you think I'm some kind of whore..." Darkwing growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wasn't suggesting that you were. If anything, you're more like a respected rival," Johnny amended.

"What do you want from me, Johnny? Not that I'm agreeing to anything," the masked mallard insisted.

"You and your organization want me to behave, correct?"

"Obviously."

"Then, clearly, I have needs that need to be met as well. There aren't going to be many choices for a nearly extinct guy like me. That's why I want to make a deal with you." Johnny attempted look as harmless as possible while saying this.

"You want me to sleep with you," the duck sighed, massaging between his eyes like he had a headache coming on.

"Well, I was hoping we'd do more than sleep," the dinosaur chuckled.

"I told you before, I'm not..." The hero yelped as Johnny took the opportunity to grab him and push his small, feathered body against the wall.

"I didn't say you were. All I'm asking for is one time. After that, I won't ask again... unless you insist, of course," the T-rex purred, already becoming intoxicated by the bird's delicious scent.

The duck was silent for a long moment, before answering, "One night? With the agreement that you become a model citizen, and find a place in society?"

"Can't promise perfection, babe, but I'll do my best," Johnny promised. His eyes narrowed in delight as the duck answered by exposing his fragile throat to him. Even a thug like Johnny knew that if you played nice with your mates, they always came back for more. And the evening was going to be very, very nice for the both of them.

* * *

_Note: Couldn't help myself. That episode stuck in my brain until I wrote this little ficlet._


	5. Twitching Channels

_Summary: Rockwell encounters alpha Megavolt and omega Darkwing Duck in Twitching Channels. _

**Ch 5: Twitching Channels**

"You... are** not** what I was expecting," Rockwell admitted, his gaze sliding from one anthropomorphic animal to the other. That wasn't entirely true; he'd taken some artistic liberties to make the characters more child-friendly.

"You don't say," Megavolt drawled sarcastically. The rodent looked more like a gangster than cartoon character, especially with the power cord wrapped loosely around his neck. His thick brown hair was held back by an orange bandana, leaving room for his oversized blue goggles. The yellow jumpsuit and cobalt blue vest were not quite how Rockwell had pictured him in his mind - though he should have guessed that even an anthropomorphic rat would have a tail.

"I, for one, would like to know why HIS character wears pants, and mine walks around half naked?!" Darkwing insisted.

"Er, well... you're a duck," Rockwell stammered, watching the drake's eyes narrow beneath his mask. The human was sure that if his office wasn't covered in carpet, he'd be able to hear the duck's boot tapping defiantly on the floor.

"Actually, I find that rather hilarious." Megavolt didn't even attempt to hide his snickers, which drew a glare from the superhero in the chair next to him.

"You would, plug-head," Darkwing shot back, his arms coming up to cross over his chest.

Rockwell drew back in fear as the rat's whiskers began to spark. Thank goodness he had a desk between him and the arguing pair. Still, he'd better think of something quick before they get into a real fight and destroy his office.

"So, uh, why don't you guys explain to me how the alpha, beta, omega gender-thing works in your universe," the man suggested. The pair froze, mid-argument, their combined gaze coming to rest on the human's overly-bright smile.

"What do you mean?" Darkwing asked, even as he settled back into his chair.

"I'm a human. We have two genders: male and female. Your universe, or dimension, or whatever – has this alpha, beta, omega thing that happens during puberty. What I want to know is how it works," Rockwell admitted. Actually, it was a topic that used to pick at his brain. He'd have given his left nut to know how a male could somehow gain the ability to become pregnant.

"Well, I'm no biologist, but I think I can explain how it works," the duck commented, his hands coming to rest on his lap. "There are a lot of different sentient species on our planet. Bird-people, rodent-people, canine-people, porcine-people, and so on. We're born as males or females, depending on our body-parts."

"Puberty," Megavolt cut in, "usually happens in high school, although in rare cases it can happen earlier or later. There are many different terms for what happens during that time. Most people turn out to be betas or alphas, so it's not really considered all that interesting. Betas, of both genders, are more docile. Only the female betas can get pregnant, but they're not as fertile as omegas. Male betas also have a lower chance of siring children."

"Ahem," Darkwing coughed, interrupting the rat's explanation. "Alphas are hot-headed, brash, arrogant at times, and overall more aggressive than betas and omegas. Both male and female alphas are capable of siring children,. Omegas, also known as the third gender, are not as rare as they once were. Both the females and the males are capable of carrying children, and they go into heat far more often than betas do. Because of this, most people would say that a person has _bloomed_ as an omega."

"Heat? Like animals... er, I mean..." Rockwell adjusted his collar at the narrow look from both of the men sitting across from him.

"Yes, our people have heat cycles. It's quite normal for us. Omegas and female betas have a higher chance of pregnancy when they are in heat. Are you saying that your species doesn't have heat cycles?" the rodent asked, staring at the larger man curiously.

"No, not at all. We're capable of reproducing at any time of the year. Although, women do menstruate... but I am Not explaining that. Ask a woman," Rockwell insisted. Glancing between the pair, the human found himself tapping his chin as he attempted to properly word his next question. "How do you tell which of the three genders a person is, if their physical gender doesn't matter?"

Megavolt tapped his nose in response. "It's all about scent. You can tell what gender a person is by how they smell. An omega who is still of bearing-age smells delicate and fertile, although the scent varies depending on the individual. Betas have a weaker scent to them; it's not as sweet, I guess you could say. Alphas have a musky, even aggressive, odor."

"And this is why you wear alpha pheromones, isn't it, Darkwing? You don't think people would take you seriously if they found out that you're actually an omega," Rockwell mused aloud, barely registering the secret he'd revealed without warning.

"You're an OMEGA?!" The rodent spun sideways in his chair, eyeing the duck up and down in disbelief. Even his tail was agitated at the news; it kept twisting and swishing behind his back.

Darkwing, on the other hand, looked ready to sink into the floor. His ivory cheeks were tinged red, likely with embarrassment. Rockwell felt a twinge of guilt at having just blurted out the duck's closely guarded secret.

"He would have found out eventually," the human tried to explain, gesturing to the Darkwing Duck action figure on his desk. "If you're both here to stay, it will be difficult to keep secrets from each other. Especially since quite a few of them show up in the cartoon." The last bit was mumbled as the blond man looked away, giving the two a moment to think.

"You're right," Darkwing finally admitted, leaning back in his chair. "Even those kids I met knew my life story, it seemed. I can't walk around here wearing a mask forever."

Rockwell felt like a voyeur as he watched Darkwing Duck reveal his true identity to one of his most dangerous enemies. Slipping his hat off his head, the duck left it in his lap as he slid both hands around to unknot the mask and peel it softly from his face. Placing the purple cloth inside his wide-brimmed tando, the avian slowly turned toward the rodent next to him.

"My name... my real name, is Drake Mallard. And you are..?" The question hung in the air, along with his hand, as a look of horror spread over the supervillain's face. Megavolt gaped at the duck, his mouth moving without a sound.

"Sorry," Megavolt finally whispered.

"What?" Drake's head tilted to the side, clearly waiting for more of an explanation than that.

Rockwell watched, eyes as wide as dinner plates, as the electric rodent rose from his chair, only to kneel before the unmasked mallard. Taking his feathered hand, Megavolt whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. How could I have forgotten?"

Drake only blinked back at his enemy, utterly confused by this turn of events.

Megavolt slipped his goggles from his face, pulling the bandana loose as well, his brown hair hanging in messy waves around his face. "It's me, Drake. Elmo Sputterspark,"

"Elmo," Drake breathed, staring into the eyes of the man he'd lost so long ago. All this time, the alpha had continued to be a part of his life without either of them realizing it.

"Ehem, so…" Rockwell interjected, drawing their attention back to him. "I'll have my assistant book you a couple of hotel rooms until we can arrange something more permanent."

"One room," the superhero insisted, clutching his former-mate's hand tightly. "We have… quite a bit to discuss."

* * *

_Note: Most of my Megavolt x Darkwing stories are inspired by DarkPenguin's amazing artwork. (Check her out on deviantart) My favorite couple in the series is Liquidator x Bushroot, but Darkwing x Megavolt is a very close second. _


End file.
